Constitution of the Allied States/Complete Text
Preamble So that we may join in common endeavors, welcome the future in good order, and create an adequate and just government - We, the People, do establish the Allied States of America, herein provided to be Ours, and do ordain this Constitution whose supreme law it shall be until the time prescribed for shall have run. Article I: Bill of Rights *'Section 1 (Expression):' The freedom of expression of the People, including that to speech, communication, movement, assembly and petition, shall not be abridged except in such cases as provided for in this Constitution. *'Section 2 (Information):' Access to information possessed by the government shall not be denied, except in interest of national security, or in such cases as provided for in this Constitution. *'Section 3 (Privacy):' The privacy of the People shall be respected. Searches and seizures shall be made only on judicial warrant. Persons shall be pursued or questioned only for the prevention of crime or the apprehension of suspected criminals, and only according to rules established under law. *'Section 4 (Discrimination):' There shall be no discrimination based of race, creed, color, origin, or sex. The courts of law may determine whether selection for various occupations has been discriminatory. *'Section 5 (Equal Protection):' The People shall enjoy equal protection of the law, and in all electoral procedures, the vote of every eligible citizen shall count equally with others. *'Section 6 (Religion):' The practice of religion shall be privileged; but no religion shall be imposed by some on others, and none shall have public support. *'Section 7 (Property):' Any citizen may purchase, sell, lease, hold, convey and inherit real and personal property, except in such cases as provided for in this Constitution; and shall benefit equally from all laws for security in such transactions. *'Section 8 (Education):' Education shall be provided at the expense of the states for those who meet appropriate tests of eligibility. *'Section 9 (Due Process):' No person shall be deprived of life, liberty, or property without due process of law or in such cases as provided for in this Constitution. No property shall be taken without compensation. *'Section 10 (Double Jeopardy):' No person shall be placed twice in jeopardy for the same offense. *'Section 11 (Habeas Corpus):' Writs of habeas corpus shall not be suspended except in declared emergency. *'Section 12 (Rights of the Accused):' Accused persons shall be informed of charges against them, shall have a speedy trial, shall have reasonable bail, shall be allowed to confront witnesses or to call others, and shall not be compelled to testify against themselves. At the time of arrest they shall be informed of their right to be silent and to have counsel, provided, if necessary, at public expense; and the courts of law shall consider the contention that prosecution may be under an invalid or unjust statute. *'Section 13 (Diminishment of Rights):' Each freedom of the citizen shall prescribe a corresponding responsibility not to diminish that of others. *'Section 14 (Equality):' Individuals and enterprises holding themselves out to serve the public shall serve all equally and without intention to misrepresent, conforming to such standards as may improve health and welfare. *'Section 15 (Participation):' The People shall participate in the processes of democracy, assisting in the selection of officials and in the monitoring of their conduct in office. *'Section 16 (National Service):' Each shall render such services to the Alliance as may be uniformly required by law, objection by reason of conscience being adjudicated as hereinafter provided; and none shall expect or may receive special privileges unless they be for a public purpose defined by law. *'Section 17 (Contribution):' Each shall pay whatever share of governmental costs is consistent with fairness to all. *'Section 18 (Refusal of Title):' Each shall refuse awards or titles from other nations or their representatives except as they be authorized by law. *'Section 19 (Arms):' There shall be a responsibility to avoid violence and to keep the peace; for this reason the bearing of arms or the possession of lethal weapons shall be confined to the police, members of the armed forces, and those licensed under law. *'Section 20 (Environment):' Each shall assist in preserving the endowments of nature and enlarging the inheritance of future generations. *'Section 21 (Application to Associations):' All rights and responsibilities defined herein shall extend to such associations of citizens as may be authorized by law. Article II: Presidency *'Section 22 (Foundational Provision):' The President of the Allied States of America shall be the head of state and government and commander in chief of the Allied States Military, and is elected every four years. *'Section 23 (State of the Alliance):' The President shall inform the houses of Senate in joint plenary session, in the presence of the Bench of the Supreme Court and in view of the People, of that state of the Alliance. *'Section 24 (Vice President):' The Vice President of the Allied States of America shall be elected with the President, and shall succeed to the Presidency if the President is incapacitated or otherwise unable to perform his duties, or if the Presidency has been vacated, for the remainder of that term of office if less than two years remain. If the Vice President shall himself be incapacitated or for another reason unable to fulfill the responsibilities of the Presidency, the Federal Council shall from its own ranks nominate an Acting President. If the Federal Council is unable to do so, the Attorney General, alternatively the Secretary of Defense, shall succeed to the Presidency for the remainder of that term of office if less than two years remain. If more than two years remain for that term of office, the Speaker of the Representative Assembly shall arrange for a special election for President and Vice President. The Vice President may be directed to perform such lawful duties as the President may find convenient; but those instructions shall be of record, and those actions shall be taken as the President's deputy. *'Section 25 (Mandatory Cabinet):' There shall exist a Department of Foreign Affairs, of Justice, of Socioeconomic Development, of Defense, of the Treasury and Finance, and of Culture, Education and Democracy. Each department shall be led by a Secretary, and in the case of the Department of Justice, the Attorney General, who shall be appointed by the President. *'Section 26 (Further Cabinet):' The President may establish such further cabinet departments as he deems fit unless specifically prohibited by law. The Senate may establish further cabinet departments with prescribed manners of appointment for their leaders. *'Section 27 (Department of Foreign Affairs):' The Secretary and Department of Foreign Affairs shall assist the President as chief diplomat, in conducting relations with other nations. Treaties or agreements with other nations, negotiated under the President's authority, shall be in effect unless objected to by a majority of the Representative Assembly within ninety days. If they are objected to, the President may resubmit and the Representative Assembly reconsider. If a majority still object, the Representative Assembly shall prevail. *'Section 28 (Department of the Treasury and Finance):' The Secretary and Department of the Treasury and Finance shall supervise the federal financial and monetary systems, regulating its capital markets and credit-issuing institutions as they may be established by law. The Secretary and Department shall be responsible for the federal accounts. *'Section 29 (Department of Justice):' The Attorney General and Department of Justice shall advise the federal government on matters of law and represent it in the courts of law. The Attorney General and Department shall be responsible for further matters of justice and law as prescribed to it by law. *'Section 30 (Department of Defense):' The Secretary and Department of Defense shall act for and assist the Presidency in commanding and managing the Allied States Military. *'Section 31 (Department of Socioeconomic Development):' *'Section 32 (Department of Culture, Education and Democracy):' *'Section 33 (Eligibility for the Presidency):' Candidates for President and Vice President shall be natural born citizens. At the time of his nomination no candidate shall be a member of the Senate and none shall be on active service in the Military. *'Section 34 (Leave and Resignations):' The President may take leave because of illness or for an interval of relief, and the Vice President shall act in his stead. The President may resign and, if the term shall have more than two years to run, the Speaker of the Representative Assembly shall arrange for a special election for President and Vice President. *'Section 35 (Temporary or Permanent Removal):' The Senate may with two thirds approval of both houses declare the President temporarily or permanently removed from his office. This may only be done for reason of incapacitation, gross incompetence or a serious criminal conviction.